Cinderella
by ekta.kumar.186
Summary: Continuation of Confessions of Amy Cahill. Kudos to the original writer, it was your story that inspired me to write this.
1. Chapter 1

Cinderella

A/n: I don't own the 39 clues

Introduction:

My name's Amy Cahill and I live with the Kabra's. You see, my mom died a long time ago and my brother Dan was shipped off to foster care. I on the other hand was shipped off to my only living relatives-The Kabras. This is my story.

Amy's POV:

I rushed down the hallway of Hutcher High. It was almost time for my AP physics class. "Mr Peter can I come in?" "Late again Amy?" "I apologize ". "I won't respect this tardiness again Amy." "Yes, sir". Just then a French manicured hand went up, I didn't have to look to know exactly who it was, Natalie Kabra. "Amy has been late 3 times this week, doesn't she deserve detention?" "Actually Natalie, I believe you're right, Amy you will serve detention on Friday after school". .Life. After the physics lesson it was lunch time, my two best friends Gus and Rose were sitting at the table. "Hey Amy, what's up?" "Nothing much, just got detention from or let's says Natalie Kabra". "What now?" "I just walked in class five minutes late because I hadn't finished cleaning this morning. "What does Isabel Kabra have you doing now? "I had to clean her Persian carpet again because it had a minute speck of dirt on it. "Everything will be alright in the end Amy, and if it's not alright it's not the end. Leave it to Rose to cheer me up with Confucius quotes. Gus gazed in disgust at Ian Kabra. "How can that guy eat so much?" "Save it Gus, the guy's a living example of a meathead" said Rose. "Rose, trust me all the guy does is eat and exercise." "Living meathead" said Gus. I glanced at my watch "Oh shit it's time for gym class." We rushed to gym class and saw Ian and Matt doing lap warm-ups. I walked in and was about to say something to Rose until a basketball hit me on the head. Everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Amy POV:

I woke up to see a huge crowd surrounding me."Amy are you alright?"That was Rose. "I'm fine" I said getting up. I looked across the room to see Ian punching Brian. "She is a member of my family Brian! If that ball had hit her any harder I would have snapped your neck." Woah since when did Ian care for my well-being? He usually assumed I didn't exist."Alright, Ian break it up!" yelled Coach Malone. Ian backed off and moved towards me."You should go see the nurse". "That was totally hot" said Rose. "He's right; you know you should go see the nurse". said Gus. After going to the school nurse, it was almost time to go home. I waited for the school bus, but Ian's car pulled up. "Come in, I am giving you a ride home." "I'll wait for the bus, Ian". "Listen, I don't do this often so consider it a favour" with that he opened the door. I sat down in his car; it was really awkward because I never spoke to him much. Usually, I was the wallflower in his life. Out of sight and out of mind.

Ian's POV:

I saw Brian chucking that ball. He wanted to hit Amy. I couldn't take it. What did she even do to him? On a usual day, I wouldn't have even cared. On a usual day, I would have even laughed at her getting hit. Anyways, it was a minute too late and she hit the ground. As the whole class surrounded her, I went to have a little "talk" with Brian. But something about it didn't make sense, why did I even care? As I throttled him against the wall, I saw Amy get back to her feet. A wave of relief passed over me, she was alright. On our way home from school, I saw Amy standing in the cold for the bus. I decided to offer her to ride in my car. She was hesitant at first, but she finally accepted. When we reached our house, I saw Natalie standing in front of my car. "Why did you leave me at the bus stop? I got snow on my Fendi!" she said in a snarky tone. I sighed and troughed inside the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Amy POV:

I walked in the door and took off my shoes. They were caked in snow. I walked towards the kitchen when I saw Isabel sitting on the dining table. "Did you receive a kiss from a boy?" she said gesturing to my wound. "No ma'am, just an accident that's all". "Well, I need you to clean the ballroom and the sort out Natalie's winter clothing. You may keep some of her old clothing if you wish". "I wrinkled my nose in disgust I would never keep any of Natalie's hand me downs. "I haven't even had lunch yet". "Fine pick up your food and eat it in the ballroom while cleaning." I shifted and headed to the ballroom.

I wiped the sweat off my brow and put the broom down. I looked around the room and sighed, the ballroom was only half done. The door opened, and Ian walked in, he wrinkled his nose in disgust "You missed a spot" he said. "I'm not done" I growled. "Like I care, anyhow mother wants you to clean Natalie's room and sort out her winter clothing" "Fine" I say and move on with the broom. I walked into Natalie's room, and as usual it was a mess. Her winter clothing was strewn all over the place. I picked up a stray scarf and then a shirt. "Why, are you manhandling my clothes?" "Your mother told me to clean your room". "Leave it; I don't want your dirty hands all over my clothes". "Alright" I said as I shifted through the hallway.

I decided to go back to the kitchen, where I saw Ian and Isabel discussing the Annual Hampshire Ball. It was the ball that every girl dreamed to go to. This year, King Charmant was looking for a suitable bride for his son- William Charmant. Ian's voice made me snap from my reverie. "Mum listen, I have no intention of going to the ball it is a waste of time." "Ian we are not going to discuss this again, you are the Duke of Cheshire and your presence is required at the ball. My decision is final". Ian stopped to look at me "What do you want?" "Isabel," I spoke "I was wondering if maybe I could go to the ball?" Two shocked and surprised faces stared back at me.

Ian's POV:

I was watching Amy clean the ballroom, her pitiful state, her dishevelled looks, she was quite pathetic really. But something about her intrigued me, maybe it was her eyes – her dazzling emerald eyes. The ones that lit up, in Physics class, the ones that would show sadness when she cried herself to sleep. The ones, that I wished one day would look at me.


	4. Author's Note only!

**A/n: I'm really sorry guys for not updating I have my finals coming up so I have to study But I swear I will type tons of chapters the day my finals end! Promise! **

**Love Always,**

**Ekta**


End file.
